It's Not Goodbye
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Sequel 2 Im Hot Your Cold:All the control he had built up until that point vanished.He was no longer the lead singer of a famous rock band.He was no longer Joe Gray.He was thirsty,he was an addict & her blood was his drug.LOE,NILEY.3rd & final installment
1. Chapter 1

**Well I am back, believe me it wasn't easy for me to do so. But I promised that I would continue this until it's done. Now it does suck that I have to re write anything because the only chapter that saved was my favorite which was chapter 3, which I am glad. So I rearranged a few things for example its Joe Gray. Ha! Well I hope you guys do enjoy this and please let me swim in reviews? Thanks again.**

_**IMPORTANT READ THIS**_**!: if you haven't please read Goodnight & Goodbye and then I'm Hot, You're Cold. This is the third installment and you will be completely lost and confused if you read this. So take a look under my stories thank yous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only these story plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: See You Again**

New York 10:36 pm

10/29/08

He starred and smiled at the audience. All of them screaming his name, chanting begging to hear more of his voice. He wasn't sweaty but his body was drenched in water making his perfect long messy hair clasp to his head. The water dripped down to his chest where his abs were visible for all the girls to witness. He grinned his cocky grin and looked to his left to see his 'older' brother smiling but inside he knew that his older brother was getting angry.

'_Enough basking in your cockiness they've been screaming for almost a minute straight!'_

He ignored his brother's thoughts and turned towards his 'younger' brother who flashed a grin at a couple of lucky girls and turned to him.

'_Kevin looks angry, just start already'_

Joe sighed as he took one more second to inhale off the energy the girls threw at him.

"Well," He began before the screams grew louder. " I am Joe Gray and as you beautiful ladies may know that we are connect four. So thank you for selling out Madison Square Garden, and thank you for making our album number 1. On our awards, and let's just say thank you for loving us. Now this little song so happens to be one of my favorites, so I would uh appreciate it if you guys sang and danced along."

Techno music began to play as Joe went crazy and started acting as if he was a constructor to the violins, keyboards, and drums. If there was any way of him getting high this was it. He ran back to the microphone and shouted.

"Pushing me away!"

He opened his eyes and time seemed to stop slower. He saw a girl in the front of the audience. His eyes popped open as he starred at the blonde girl. She looked exactly like _her_ it was eerie. Chills were sent throughout his whole body. His senses went crazy. Her soft blonde hair her eyes, they could never compare to _hers, _but that was pretty damn close. He didn't realize that within that second he moved closer to the girl. He could feel his eyes dilating, his thirst grew stronger making his throat drier, and all the control he had built up all went away. He was no longer the lead singer of the most famous rock band in the world. No was no longer just Joe Gray. He was an addict, and her blood was his drug.

California 7:36 p.m.

"I don't know Lily." Heather said looking at her daughter.

"Mom I've been in that internship for 6 months and trust me I can barely have time to breathe." Lily laughed.

" I know I'm just so happy you came back to visit for a week." Heather smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, I swear Hollywood Record Company over there is crazy. I don't know people expect me to have met celebrities but honestly I cannot remember the last time I actually watched TV or listened to the radio, it's always just my stupid ipod." Lily groaned.

"Well I'm glad you like it. When are you going back honey?" Heather asked.

"Tonight I have to catch the red eye. Tomorrow I have to go pick up some things for Hollywood Records, plus the apartment must be a mess by now-"

"But honey I thought.."

"Believe me it's a mess." Lily laughed.

"Alright well since your stuff is packed let me drop you off at the airport." Heather insisted.

The car ride over there was quiet just a few tunes on the radio.

"You know your cousin Amy?" Heather asked Lily.

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked as her mom pulled inside the parking lot of the airport.

"Well I told her about your internship and she says if you can get her an autograph

from Connect 3." She asked Lily.

"Oh not another one." Lily groaned as she got out of the car and grabbed her things.

"Why what's wrong?" Heather asked.

"Everyone always talks about Connect 3. I have only heard maybe one song when my friends are all obsessed over them and it's so annoying." Lily complained as they walked to the terminal.

"Well honey one of them is your age and he is pretty handsome." Heather joked.

" I don't even know how they look like. Yeah whatever they've been famous for like almost a year but like every band their flame will die down." Lily said confidently.

"Wow Lily, dislike them much?" Heather laughed at her daughter.

"No, Mom I'm a sophomore in college. I don't care for that." Lily defended herself.

Lily then turned and took a breath.

"Bye mom, I'll see you around the Holidays." Lily smiled as she hugged her mom goodbye.

"Bye honey I hope New York doesn't make you loose your head." Her mom laughed.

"Already have." Lily yelled back as she prepared to go back to her home.

* * *

New York

Joe sat silently in the room. Last night to him was a surreal night. He almost lost control, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him. It was the pain in his heart that he felt when he saw someone look like the love of his eternity. It's been one year, six months, and three days since the last time he saw her. Since the last time he smelled her scent. Since his heart lost it's will to beat. He closed his eyes

"_Baby you're tired."Joe said as he moved the hair out of Lily's face.  
"No,i'm not."Lily said in a groggy voice.  
Joe kissed Lily's forhead as they both got in the backseat.  
"Don't worry....i'll be here when you wake up." Joe said to her.  
"You sure?"Lily asked yawning.  
"As long as you want me here. I will be ." Joe said as he watched Lily drift into sleep._

He opened his eyes as he felt his world collapse every time he tried to block any memory of her out of his life it was useless. He had tried countless times to try to get her back in his life but his brothers, Miley and his family would stop him but more importantly he would stop himself. If she was back into his life again she would be endanger and that's the last thing he wanted for her even though everyday he was dying more and more.

That's when the fame came in. Nick thought to get his mind off Lily they would try and get famous and it only took them less than two months to have a number 1 song. With their immortal charm, voices, and musical talent 'Connect 3' became the most popular, richest band in the Country. Along with his brothers was Nick's girlfriend Miley, who became a social cat, and an icon to girls with her sense of style and all of her famous friends. Another thing that made him and Miley bond was their memory of Lily.

"Joe?" He heard a voice.

He turned around to see Miley and all her immortal beauty. She glided over to him and sat down next to him.

"Things kinda got out of control last night didn't they?" Miley asked.

"Obvious much?" Joe asked.

"Look that girl did look a lot like her but we have to learn to control it more, what happens if one day we do end up seeing her? Then what? Are you going to endanger her and bring her back into our lives?" Miley asked.

"Since when do you sound like Kevin?" Joe asked.

"Well Nick's lectures have been growing on me." Miley smiled as she thought of her eternal love Nick.

"Look forget the ego for a day and why don't me, you, Kevin, and Nick go shopping?" Miley suggested.

Joe looked at her, "Shopping? Really Miley?"

"Shut up, c'mon it's been 18 months and she is probably living a happy life. Nick has been dying to go hunting lately…and I know you could always go for that." Miley grinned at Joe.

"I'd rather have sucked the blood of the girl at the show last night." Joe said as he smiled.

"Joe…" Miley warned.

"Fine, but listen Mile, everyone kinda thinks I flipped because I was craving humans and everything….and I don't want anyone to know I thought about her." Joe said.

"Right so after we leave the room it's back to self- centered, cocky, cold hearted, womanizer Joe?" Miley asked.

Joe stood up and looked at Miley.

"Your still here?" He asked.

Miley rolled her eyes, but smiled as she walked out. He at least agreed to go shopping.

Joe sighed, even though he didn't want to at all he knew that besides singing on stage he needed to get his mind off her. Lily didn't even remember him so what was the point?

He closed his eyes and began to read the thoughts of his other family members.

'_I hate it when I see Joe's eyes he looks so hurt but he has to move on, well maybe I can get him and Selena to talk so that she can stop hanging around Nick, urgh why does she always seem to…._

' _Damn Hollywood Records is throwing a Halloween Party…damn it we have to get to our covens Halloween Ball in Hollywood, I guess we can miss a year besides I don't want Miley to end up pulling some stunt, god my babe is crazy, oh shit I forgot to call Selena…"_

Joe stopped at this and sighed. They would have to be at the Hollywood Record party for Halloween? Great. At least It's be another place he could get praise from. Maybe shopping for an outfit wouldn't be so bad.

**X**

Lily ran down the busy street of New York. She was carrying eight bags full of supplies.

_**RINGG RIINNG**_

"Great!" Lily groaned as she tried to grab her cell phone. She had only been back in New York for ten hours and already she was busy as could be.

She dropped her coffee and opened her phone but already knowing who it was.

"Hello?" Lily asked out of breath.

"Lily! Did you get everything?!"

"Yeah, I'm like running to try to get over there." Lily gasped as she made her way through the crowd trying to get to the main street to hail the taxi.

"Well hurry you have to be here in five minutes!"

"What?!" Lily screamed back. How was she suppose to get to the Record Company

In five minutes she could bearly get a taxi nevermind being at Hollywood Records. Again, everyone was making a big huge deal about it because of those Stupid  
Gray brothers. She didn't even know who they were or how they looked like all she knew was because of them she was having to do all these crazy errands.  
She made it to the main street, by some miracle and by having to have done this pleanty of times before she managed to still be holding the coffee's.

"Taxi!" Lily shouted as she looked taxi after taxi pass her."C'mon.." Lily groaned. Just then she felt a sudden change in the air. She turned and it was like a slow motion movie.

There was a tall beautiful girl. Her hair was honey and light brown in long loose girls that bounced everytime she took a graceful step. Her skin was pale, but her eyes seemed to explode in beauty, thier colors blue and green and sometimes grey changing right before her very eyes. Her body was a typical super model body, thin but not sick looking. Her outfit looked like something Lily could never afford even if she worked her whole life. A smile escaped the beautiful girl's lips as she hailed a taxi quickly.

"Who..."Lily whispered to herself. But before her mind could process anything a boy followed her. This made her mouth drop open.

The boy had curlish hair, his face was perfect along with his dark brown small eyes, his body seemed to belong in a fashion show. His smooth steps made him seem like if  
he was walking on clouds. The thing that made him attractive was the way he seemed to be starring at the girl ahead of him, but how could he not stare, but his gaze was  
something Lily had always dreamed of. His gaze at the girl was like she was his universe and he would be lost without her. Lily saw that, that had to be the definition of love.  
His style blew Lily away as he had tight dark blue pants with a grey long sleaved v-neck. He too followed the pretty girl in the taxi.

She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't expet this. She didn't know her knees would go weak, her heart would stop, her mind would go blank and yet be so filled with  
so many thoughts. She saw the third guy following the couple.  
If there was ever a defintion of a perfect guy, **he** was it. Wearing dark blue tight pants, he had a leather jacket on. Under that was a right white v neck shirt. His body must have been sculpted by god himself. His muscles were perfect, his hair was perfect everything was perfect. Her head got light and she felt dizzy.

"Idiot look away!" Lily hissed to herself. She needed to get to Hollywood Records, and now. She blinked and realized that her perfect guy had just gotten into the taxi.  
Her mind wasn't full functioning, they were too beautiful to be real. She stepped down to cross the street-

**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP_**

"AHH!" Lily screamed. She saw the taxi had almost hit her. She then felt something hot all over her body and looked down to see all of the coffee all over her. "Shit!"

"Hey lady are you crazy move out of the way!" The taxi driver yelled at her. Lily snapped back into it as she saw people starring at her making a fool out of herself.

"Sorry!" Lily appologized as she picked up a couple of bags she dropped. She was about to run out of the way when she heard a beautiful voice like angel's singing.

"Wait, let her in there's room."

Lily froze and so did the taxi driver. She realized it was the beautiful girl inside the taxi, that beautiful girl was offering Lily help and a taxi ride. The taxi driver didn't dare object to awestruck by the girl's beauty, as he signaled Lily to hurry up and get in.

Lily rushed inside and sat in the front next to the taxi cab driver.

"You okay there?" She heard a guy ask. Lily turned and faced the three beauties.

"Yeah thanks so much." Lily stuttered but two things made her regret taking the offer. Her perfect guy's eyes popped open and he looked like he had just be frozen in shock. The girl made a small gasp but quickly tried to hide it but didn;t do a good job. Her boyfriend however kept a calm face. She quickly turned back around embaressed by this.

"So where you going?" The taxi driver asked rudely.

"Um Hollywood Records." Lily mummbled still hurt by their reaction. Was she really that ugly for them to look at her like that?

"What?!" An alert voice said.

Lily knew right away that, that was her perfect guy talking. She was afraid to answer but was more afraid not to.

"Yeah, um I need to go there." Lily again whispered.

A couple of seconds passed before the girl spoke."Oh well we are passing right by there, so lucky day."

"Yeah." Lily said still not turning around still tramatized by thier reaction to her.

"So why are you going there?" Her perfect guy asked. For some strange reason the urge to turn around was too strong for her to resist.

"Um I need to gives these to some people." Lily said stupidly.

"Joe that as none of our business." The other guy said.

"I was just making conversation." Joe said to the other guy too defensively.

"I think he has a point Joe, we are giving her a ride and are off to where we were going originally."The girl said to Joe a little tense.

Lily felt the akwardness and the way the two were looking at Joe as if they were trying to keep him from doing something or control him which was odd.

"Hollywood Records." The taxi driver said as he was almost at Lily's stop.

Lily began to reach for her money when Joe spoke," Don't, it's on us."

"You sure?"Lily asked them all.

"Yes, go on. Nice meeting you." The girl said friendly. Her boyfriend smiled in agreement which made Lily melt.

"Thanks soo much." Lily smiled as she gotout of the taxi.

Before she fully got out of the car Joe blurted," What's your name?"

"Lily." She said nervously. Joe nodded as she turned around and looked at Hollywood Records. She heard a slam and quickly turned to see the taxi driving away but she noticed that there was only two heads in the car. "Hmm." Lily didn't bother to question it all she could think about was **him.**

* * *

**So the flashback was from I'm Hot you're Cold chapter 7.**

**Anywhoooo so yess they saw each other again! Omgosh wonder whats going to happen? Hmmm last time i got 24 reviews lets see how many i get this time.**

**i appreciate every review and i review your story and reply back to your review. I just love to meet all you guys seriously!**

**So it would mean the world if you could review it means alot. Thanks so muchh!**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**Well like I say better late than never. So yeah I shall upload the next chapter on Wed that a for sure. Cus it's already typed which means toight I shall qwork on chapter 4! Wooot!!! Okay let's get this story started! Yeah Yeah Yeah !! thank you guys for all your support I miss you guys so much and your reviews!! They keep me going though this tough time :]**

**Review please P.s Did ya guys see thre 3d Movie??!!**

* * *

_**Joe POV**_

Forget everything the moment I sensed it was _her_ I knew I was going to be a slave for her love, and beauty again.

No blood smelled that sweet and was ever as tempting. I didn't care if I had to give up this rockstar life, nothing else mattered

all that mattered was that _my _Lily was getting away and I needed to be near her again. It was too late for me and I was't going back.

_JOE! DON'T EVEN-_

Before Nick could think another word I was already out of the taxi quickly hiding from Lily's sight. She clumsly moved through the

crowd trying to get into the door's of Hollywood records. Suprisingly no one had spotted me next, I mean what can I say, i'm

pretty famous now...but soon a gentleman opened the door for her and she was in. I had to remember to thank him later.

Too fast for the human eye I rushed inside the building folowing her. Again I could hear voices in my head of unimportant humans

my only wish was to hear _hers_ but even when she did remember me, and when she remembered she loved me, I could never

read her mind.

"Oh gosh."

I suddenly became alert, she hissed softly but I could hear her crisp and clear. Even though her shirt was coffee stained and she looked a mess she still was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Mary is going to kill me." She groaned again as she jogged her way to the elevator.

I was lost in a trance starring at her but then I noticed people started to notice me. It wasn't unusual to see the stars that belong to the record label inside the building but since this was a suprise I guess I was causing some attention.

I walked quickly well as fast as 'humanly' possible to get to the elevator. I quietly made my way pver behind a frantic Lily.

I'm guessing she was so panicked and stressed she didn't realize my pressence behind her.

"No,no,no, how do I tell Mary about the coffee, god what if I get canned because of this,urgh there goes everything I worked for, but I brought the bags right? That has to count for something...god urgh," Lily complained.

I so badly wanted to hug her and tell her things would be okay, then again she would probably hit me. But then again maybe she might remember me...no that's impossible. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside.

Finally time alone. I stepped in behind her.

She turned and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What-how-huh?" She asked, cutely might I add.

I smiled at her, she was stuttering around me....why does she have to be so adorable?

"Um, i'm Joe we met inside the taxi." I said smoothly. She seemed to have a million thoughts racing through

her head. She almost dropped her bags but I got them from her hands, she looked confused but I guess let me take them.

"We are in the elevator, you can set them down."I grinned.

"Yeah, oh gosh i'm so sorry if i'm acting weird. Thanks again and thanks so much for the taxi earlier you so saved my butt."Lily said with a sigh of relife.

"It was really all my pleasure."I said honestly.

Lily smiled and took a breath,"Um,Joe?"

"Lily?" I asked back with a chuckle causing her to blush. I felt my senses go haywire. I took a gulp and smiled.

"Funny, um, how did you get out of the taxi so fast...and by the way if you do not mind me asking...what are you doing here?" She said carefully.

I leaned againt the elevator wall and crossed my arms. "Well I stopped the taxi..and ran over here to answer your first question and to answer your second question, I do some work here." I said still looking into her eyes. She had a problem with looking into mine though for some strange reason, did I make her feel awkward, nervous?

"Really, i've never really seen you here and i'm pretty sure I would floor do you work?" She asked me intrigued.

"The 21st floor."I smiled at her.

"The recording studio?"She asked me.

"Yeah that's the one." I said back to her.

"Oh I work on the same floor, well the offices in front um, wow, I cannot believe I haven't seen you." She said in shock.

" I come in and out." I answere back. I really wanted to tell her who I was, I mean I thought she would have figured it out by now...

I mean she works here how could she not recognize me.?

"Well you do look familair but I can't remember..."Lily said looking at me.

"Do you know the band Connect three?" I asked her hoping she would know.

"Oh my gosh, how can you work here and not know about them, to be honest with you I cannot stand them." Lily groaned.

Oh no. Oh no, this cannot go well.

"You don't like them?" I asked her.

"No! I am so annoyed with them I think they another boy band that will die out in a year that's for sure. I mean they are everywhere

and to be honest I never really looked at them. They probably look all boy banned out." Lily complained.

I didn't care that the girl I was madly in love with was insulting me...okay yeah so I did care, I mean if she hated my band, and me, how in the hell was I ever gunna win her back? What if she finds out that I am the lead singer thats like the third strike.

"Uh, no they aren't, ha uh haven't you heard any of thier songs?"I asked her hoping that maybe she heard the song I wrote for her.

"No, you swear." Lily scoffed.

I was getting nervous as the elevator doors opened.

"Your getting out here?"Lily asked a little hopeful, and that gave me a major confidence boost.

"Yeah." I smiled." Let me get those bags for you."

"Thank you, but really you don't have to, i'm already introuble..."Lily told me.

"Why?"I asked.

"Well because the stupid Connect three is coming for some stupid Halloween Party and everyone is all frantic thus making my job a living hell.."Lily said as we began walking to the front. As we approached the doors a couple of people panicked and I suddenly felt nervous. What if Lily hated me even more? I'm not even in her life and I am still making it a living hell....great.

"Oh wow what jerks."I said to her.

"Yeah believe it, watch."Lily opened the doors and few people turned and I just heard Mary's voice.

"TRUSCOTT I heard that Joe Gray is here and you still don't have my damn costumes I swear to god that that stupid..." Her voice trailed off as she enetered the room in which we were in, she was staring at me as if she was embaressed.

"Is it the stain? Look Mary I am so-"

"TRUSSCOTT how could you have Joesph Gray be carrying the costumes?! Oh gosh Mr. Gray I am so sorry!"Mary rushed over to me and took the bags._Stupid little intern I swear to god she was the worst mistake i'eve ever made._

Mary's thoughts infuriated me,"Excuse me?"I asked Mary.

"Wait..."Lily looked at me with horror on her face. She didn't even need to ask her question was obvious.

I gulped and nodded."Yeah."

"Oh god.."Lily smacked her face.

"You have a right to smack it harder! I am so sorry Joe, Lily you are fired!"She yelled at Lily.

"Now wait, listen this is Lily Truscott who so happens to be my childhood friend,and if I wanna help her with the bags I could." I defended her.

"She..your friend?" Mary asked me confused.

"Yeah and I don't think you just fired my friend..."I said with a obvious tint of anger on my voice.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Joe she never told me, Lily I do appologize!"Mary said quickly.

"Well because she is my friend and that shouldn't be anyone's business."I said again.

"Oh Joseph i am so sorry, please let us promote her."Mary said.

"What?"Lily asked shocked.

"Mary listen we just came to drop this off, as you can see Lily spilled some coffee on her and if you don't mind we would like to go change and go to lunch."I smiled.

Lily looked like alost litle girl in a forgein country...it was cute in my opinion.

"Sure go ahead."Mary smiled,"And trust me we will make sure Halloween night will be a hit you can tell your brothers that." Mary said.

I smiled in satisfaction. No one messes with my Lily."Alright well ready Lily?"

Lily just nodded in shock. We quietly walked out toward the elevator and waited for it to come up.

Lily's face was down but I could tell she was red in embaressment.

_**DING**_

We both walked in and the elevator door closed.

"I am so embaressed." She mummbled.

"Why are you embaressed?"I laughed.

"Why are you doing this? Am I on some kind of show's where celebrities like prank normal people?"Lily asked panicy looking around.

"Hahah No!" I laughed at her randmoness.

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" She asked me.

"Can't a guy be nice?"I asked her.

"No."Lily answered, "besides I totally trashed your band."

"So people have different opinions if you had a band I would probably ate it."I said, which of course I knew was a lie.

"You saved my job.."She said again.

"Yeah true well I mean you have a job for a reason, which means you need it for something and if I can help why not?"I asked her.

"But that's not normal."Lily said so confused.

"Trust me in my world, normal isn't even in my vocabulary."I said with a laugh.

"I bet being a famous rock star." Lily groaned as she covered her face.

_And being a vampire...._

"True,true." I smiled and nodded at her.

She then turned to me, "What do you want? I don't think there is anything that I have..."Lily said again confused and desperate for an answer.

"Actually there is."I said with a smile.

"What?"Lily asked.

"Lunch." I said plain and simple.

"What?" She asked again confused even more than before."You..want my..lunch?"

"Haha! Oh man!" I laughed. I missed the way she made me laugh, I looked at her face which read frustration.

"No I do not want your lunch, I would like to have lunch with you..today,"I then looked up,"um how about now?"

The Elevator door opened, as people noticed we were talking.

"You want to have lunch with me?"Lily asked again very confused.

"Yeah."I grinned at her.

"Is this a joke?"She asked me.

"No, far far from a joke."I said to her as we stepped out and began wakling to the door.

"But i'm Lily."She said looking at me.

"And that's the exact reason."I said to her.

Lily looked into my eyes as if to be sure I wasn't lying. Her eyes popped open as she saw nothing but truth.

"Okay, I would love to go to lunch with you." she smile at me.

* * *

**Yesss I know this is a short chapter but hey the next one is WAAAYYY longer trust me! But hay they are going on a lunch date!**

**Will Joe tell her he is a Vampire?**

**Will she remember they were in love?**

**Will she fall back in love with him?!!**

**C'mon reviewsssss :]**

**p.s I LOVE DEMI SELENA AND TAYLOR**

**and Demi's new Music Video is gunna be DONT FORGET! that has been my fav song from her since before her CD came out so yeahhh!!!!!**

**yes i love Miley too!**


	3. Can I have this Dance?

**I have not said this in forever but I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. Like if you guys don't enjoy the fluff I will cry because ahhhh! Okay enough jibber Jabber PLEASE enjoy this chapter I worked so hard on! It may be a little short but trust it's good. Enjoy this and PLEASSEE I need Reviews like im demanding them because I need to know that you guys think! ily ily ily times pie!**

**NOTE: i had written this in october when HSM3 came out i found this hope you like.**

* * *

WARNING MAJOR FLUFF

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 3: Can I have this dance?

"Where do you feel like eating?" I asked her as we stepped out of the record company. Lily just looked around, god does she has to look so beautiful at everything she does?!

"I don't know, but can I ask you a question?" Lily asked me.

"Was that your question?"I asked laughing. Lily giggled and shook her head.

"No! Smarty pants." She laughed. We were walking but I had no idea where we were going but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that me and her were walking together...

"Well then yes you can ask me another question." I smiled at her. She stared at me with confusion this made my heart beat faster. Was it possible that she somehow could remember anything? I know it was impossible but...

"Why?" She asked me. I looked at her confused.

"Why what?" I asked her. She stopped walking and I stood in front of her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean your rich and famous shouldn't you be out at a party or something? And me out of all people your being nice, too, wait is this a joke? Oh gosh am I like on t.v or something-"

"Lily, look you're not on t.v, and is it so wrong for me to be nice to you?" I asked her. She nodded fast.

"Yes, it's very wrong. I mean stuff like this doesn't happen." Lily said.

"Trust me in my world a lot of things aren't suppose to happen but they do." I said.

Lily looked at me and smiled,"I bet."

"C'mon."I took her hand which sent electric shock to my whole entire body.

I looked up at the weather as we began walking it was a cloudy day. I loved it when it was like this and I know Lily did too.

We walked up to a hotdog stand and I ordered one hotdog and gave it to Lily.

"Aren't you going to eat?"Lily asked me.

"I hate hotdogs." I said to her emphasizing the dog part...that I wish she could remember why I would say that. It annoyed me how careful I had to be with my words around her.

"Okay, you sure you're not hungry?" She asked me taking a bite.

"I just ate before I got to the record company."I answered for her. She just nodded as we began walking through the park. She looked at me and I smiled at her it was a peaceful quiet that I enjoyed. We looked at the children playing in the park and Lily laughed as a couple of kids were playing hide and seek.

"Thanks for the hotdog."Lily said as she was finishing her last bites. Just looking at her reminded me of our date the night she found out I was a vampire. Second time the charm? Too early? Half my mind wanted to tell her about everything but I doubt she would believe me...she'd pull out the pepper spray she has in her bag that she doesn't think I know about.

"No problem at all." I said to her. I looked around and heard music I turned to see a guy at a piano.

The man at the piano waved as me and Lily watched him play the notes.

"It sounds really pretty." Lily said as she started listening to the melody.

"Yeah." I said never really taking my eyes off her. Soon the melody changed and I started humming to it.

"Wow you have a really nice voice." Lily said,"No wonder you are the lead singer."

I tried not to hide how happy I was from the complement she gave me so I just looked down."Thanks."

I felt my backpocket. A song me and Nick have been writting we recorded it but I had my music sheet in my back pocket, I wondered.

I then had an idea."Hold on." I said as Lily cocked her head to the side right before she nodded.

I walked over to the piano man.

"Hey, do you think it will be possible for you to play this song?"I asked hoping he said yes.

He looked at me with a weird look of awe. I forget how my looks are um, not that common.

"Is it for the girl?"The man asked. He looked up at the sky.

"Uh yeah. Look i'll pay."I said quickly pulling out my wallet but he lifted his hand and shook his head.

"I don't want your money the looks on your faces will be worth more than you have in your wallet." He said.

I smiled,"Wow, thanks are you sure I mean I could always-"

"I'm sure or else I wouldn't be here everyday."The piano man said.

I nodded,"Thanks." Before I walked up to Lily.

"What's going on?"

I looked to her and prepared her to ask her a question I have been meaning to ask her.

**At the hotel**

"You don't think I miss her?"Miley asked Nick as she sat down on the hotel bed.

"I know you do, this is hard for all of us you know and I don't know Joe has come a long way and for this to happen just isn't what he needs right now."Nick said a little frustrated as he sat down.

He hated this situation. When Lily forgot about Joe, they all made a deal to make sure she stood away from them, her life was threatened enough and this was a sign for her, it was a way for her chance to escape this and go back to a normal life. Joe was too much in shock to say anything, but everyone knew he didn't object, he loved her too much.

But now that she reappeared in their lives it was too hard for Joe to let her go, maybe just maybe if he never saw her again it would work, but he convinced Nick that he needed to go to her graduation, so as a final goodbye they went. Until this very fateful day, by chance they happened to run into to her.

"I know, I mean living for eternity is harder than I thought."Miley whispered. Nick then walked over to Miley and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you."Nick said with sincerity, MIley smiled as she turned to face Nick.

"Nick, you saved my life, I was dying...and I mean maybe that was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I cannot think of a better heaven than being with you, by your side for eternity." Miley said as she leaned in to kiss Nick. Nick kissed her back and she hugged him.

"I am yours."Nick said.

"I know and as long as I exist know i'm yours too."Miley smiled at Nick. Nick then took a deep breath and looked around thier hotel room. Miley grinned.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she laid on the bed. Nick winked at her.

"Not that love, trust me I have plans for later." Nick said smoothly.

Miley then sat up and looked confused,"Then what are you doing baby?"Miley asked as she saw Nick looking for something.

"You'll see Smiley." Nick said as he finally found what he was looking for.

Miley looked over to see that he had found the hotel radio.

"Radio?"Miley laughed.

"Like I said, you'll see right now Smiley." Nick winked at her make her grin even more.

He then went to his bag and got a cd. He walked to the radio and put it in before music started playing.

**Park**

"Dance with me?"Joe asked. Lily looked at him. She looked around confused and she looked at Joe who had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Me?I-I...I don't know how to dance." Lily said quietly,

"It's easy,i'll show you."Joe smiled at her. Lily looked nervous but she walked over to him.

"_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step_," Lily smiled as she looked down at her footing.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide_." Joe sang to Lily as she starred into his eyes.

"_Now won't you promise me, now won't ou promse me that you'll never forget_,"Joe gulped at his last words, as Lily looked needingly into his eyes."_We'll keep dancing_," Joe then stepped on top of a flower patch and picked up Lily,"_Wherever we go next."_

**Hotel**

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_."Nick sang to Miley as she twirled her. She turned and faced Nick. Miley then sang,"_It's one in a million ( lol), the chances of feeling the way we do_." Miley snuggled up to his chest as he then let her go and she rolled back into his arms."_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_."Nick sang as he lifted Miley up and brought her back down and looked in her eyes,"_So can I have this dance?Can I have this dance?_" Miley bit her lip and nodded as she began to waltz with her.

**Park.**

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_," As they began dancing on the ledge of the flower bin. He then twirlled her,"_And every turn will be safe with me_." Joe smiled. Lily turned again and she almost fell but Joe grabbed her and dipped her,"_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall you know i'll catch you threw it all_." Joe sang Lily looked entranced as Joe jumped down and grabbed Lily as she jumped in his arms, and he spinned her in his arms,"_And you can't keep us apart, even a thousand miles can't keep us apart._" Joe sang and Lily titled her head back and laughed.

**Hotel**

"_Cause my heart is whereever you are_." Nick sang as he jumped on the bed and held his hand out. "_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_." They heard the thunder outside and Miley grabbed his hand as they stood on the bed."_ It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_." Nick and Miley then were spining on the bed until Miley slipped and Nick fell with her,both landing."_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_." Miley giggled as Nick got her hair out of her face and continued singing,"_So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"_Nick got up and held out his hand, and Miley took it as he lead her to the balcony," _Can I have this dance_?"

**Park**

"_Oh no mountains too high enough, ocean too wide_." Joe sang as it started sprinkling, then raining."_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_." Lily smiled as he pulled her close to him. _"Let it ra_in," Joe starred into her eyes deeply as she looked intensly into his,"_Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_." He then got her hand that was on his shoulder and laced it into his."_ You know I believe we were meant to be_.." Joe sang as his face was close to hers. He then smiled."_It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you_." He then got her hand as they began to circle each other,"_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do._"He picked her up as she held her head back letting the rain hit her. He brought her back down slowly and she smiled as they began spinning letting the rain hit both of them," _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._" They slowly stopped spinning as he pulled her close. Thhey were slowly dancing with each other and he got a flower. Lily smiled as he slowly dipped her and as she rose back up he had the flower in his mouth and took it out and gave it to her."_ So can I have this dance_?" Lily took it and smelled it before opening her eyes seeing Joe looking at her like if she was the universe.

**Hotel**

"_Can I have this dance_?" Nick and Miley were on the balcony as he hugged her from behind as both of them were soaking wet. He then got her hand and spinned her around so her face was close to his,"_Can I have this dance_?" He put his nose on hers as she lifted her head up,"_Can I have this dance?_" They Both sang together as she lifted her head a little more so that her lips met his and he pressed his lips harder as she shared a passionate kiss, in the rain.

**Park.**

Joe and Lily were starring at each other, as the melody began to die down, both soaking wet as the rain began to pour harder. The guy on the piano smiled and watched as a strange energy hit Lily.

Her heart was beating faster than it should, and that was bothering her, why should she be feeling this way? She bearly met him almost an hour ago and she felt as if she never saw him again she would be ripped in two. The way he looked at her made her feel like he loved her. That one look, that look was the look all girls dreamed about a guy would give them, now this unhumanly gorgeous, rich, famous, musically talented guy was giving her that look. Her head was sprialling out of control because she felt as if she had this feeling before but it was impossible because if she ever felt this way she would definately know.

Joe was now only getting by with the skin of his teeth not being able to kiss her as she looked at him that way. In his mind he would be kissing her and she would be kissing him. This was the moment, not one doubt in his mind that he was going to have Lily at the first chance he got he would marry her. He couldn't, wouldn't let her go. She was his, and he was hers. His breathing became harder as he leaned in closer to her as thier lips were only an inch apart.

"I'm scared." Lily whispered looking up. Joe looked at her in a caring way.

"Of me?" Joe asked her in a whisper also.

"Yes." She said.

"Is that bad?" Joe asked her afraid of her answer.

"I'm not sure that's why i'm scared." Lily said honestly as she looked in his eyes.

"Is this scary?" Joe whispered as he held her closer.

"Yeah."Lily said.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, and was about to kiss her.

"Thanks for teaching me to dance." Lily said as she smiled at him.

"Of course." Joe said.

Lily was scared, so wanted to kiss him her heart and her minfd were in world war 3. But she didn't know if kissing Joe would be her mind winning or her heart. She couldn't kiss him. She couldn't! She shouldn't...

Joe smiled ar her as he looked up at the rain hitting them, he lifted his head back down and his lips crashed Lily's as she pulled his head down and he happily accepted the kiss. He needed this, he craved this, he kissed her with as much passion as he could without hurting her. She pulled his messy long hair and he picked her up. He didn't stop kissing her and they walked out of the parking lot. He didn't stop kissing her as the camera's took pictures of them on the street corner. He didn't stop kissing her when they finally stepped under an umbrella that was held up by the local coffee shop. Lily normally hated PDA but this was different, this was new, this was...

**_RIING RIING RIIIINNG_**

Lily got startled by the ringing zas she detached her lips from Joe's. She blushed deep red as she looked around out of breath. "How did we.."

Joe laughed and bit his lips happily. She answered her phone and began to talk. He was ignoring her conversation as all he could think about was if they got together today he could give it time until he told her his secret. This was perfect..

"Sorry." Lily blsushed hanging up the phone.

"It's fine." Joe said as he starred dreamingly into her eyes,"Who was that by the way?"

Joe asked to start up a conversation.

"My...boyfriend." Lily said slowly looking away.

Just then the rain stopped as she sun slowly seeped from the clouds, Joe's heart began breaking.

* * *

**I Liked this chapter so much even though the ending was not so LOEish but OMG all the moments they had make up for it right? PLEASE review, this is the one chapter where im being selfish but gahh I need to know what you guys think!! :)**

**NOTE: again wrote all the a/n story and everything about 6 months ago :]  
But I love to see your reviews :) so yee what you think too cheesy?**


End file.
